


Plea2e. IIf you don't, II wiill

by 8HomeStuck8



Series: TousEnsembleEnfinStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hate Speech, Hive Mind, Insanity, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Honey, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8HomeStuck8/pseuds/8HomeStuck8
Summary: "The Helmsman" and "The Psiioniic " are two views, A cold calculating servant, and the once intelligent, fire-spirted, fighter. There used to be a raging war that has settled to simply a whisper of a protest. What happens when SIgnless learns of this? Can he bring him back from borderline insanity? And what does this have to do with Sollux?





	1. A  Separated Reunion

Everything rang out

 

Everything hurt

 

Everything was burning

  
  
  
  


Everything ended

 

        Where could he possibly be now? Hell? Heh….That was irony right now. He had tried his best to release a heavenly dream of peace and friendship… Only to be suffocated with…

 

 

                                                                                  **HATE**

 

        It was easy, BELIEVE him it was easy to let it consume him, really and truly to the point of no return,

 

                                                              **TO ABSOLUTE MADNESS**

 

        But he couldn't let himself… Not now, with _SO MUCH_ on the line… His friend, best friend

 

                                                                            ** _HIS MOIRAIL_ , **

 

        was in trouble… He found one other thing ironic…. He might have been called “The Sufferer”, but right now, It was his friend that was in agony.

 

                He still hadn't  fully processed what had happened to him.

 

**He couldn't stop staring…**

**** _Why?_

**The familiar yellow blood mixing with the sludge…**

**** _This was his fault…_

**The pink living chains that bound the controlled controller..**

_Is there any part of him left?_

Rooting, Hanging, almost lifeless  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            _NO_  
                             He’d known the condescension to be cruel, but this  
                     _This_  
        A cocktail of emotions suddenly surfaced. The deepest, hottest anger that burned like gasoline. But A  new emotion was present, Regret. It hollowed him. He felt like his heart was gone as his anger

 

slowly,  s l o w l y,   C   R  A   W   L    I   N   G, filled the empty cavern. He swayed, the Taunting    
F

E  
E  
L  
S  
Stringing what had happened in his mind.

 

No

No, no

NONONONO

THEY DIDN’T!

 

                                                                                                          “MITUNA!”

                SIgnless ran towards his friend, Hoping, praying, maybe he was still here. Tears flowed down his cheeks without any notice.

                        Please please please.

 

        Pink and purple tentacles covered the room. Along with this…. Purple sludge along the floor. It was thick like syrup but he pushed through it like a simple breeze, the need to bring back his best friend too strong. In the center of the room, was

 

“The Helmsmen”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        MITUNA

“The Software”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       MOIRAIL

 

        Tears stinging down his cheeks. He unceremoniously tripped and fell into the pink sludge that was starting to consume the gold blood of his fallen frien- No! Don't think like that! He’s not fallen! (HE CAN'T BE DEAD) He’ll be okay. Signless scrambled to get to his feet, struggling to keep back to his top priority.

                                                           

                                                                                                     The Psiioniic

 

“The Helmsmen”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        MITUNA

“The Software”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       MOIRAIL

 

        Still floundering on the ground, He reached up to  the mound of pink tentacles drowning  his friend up to his upper chest  . He began clawing at the base, trying to get up and dig his friend out. Maybe. Somehow…. He began quietly crying out his once lively friend.  Red was starting to mix with the pink sludge and yellow blood. All mixing into a disassociating hue. Signless slipped on his heels, Squeaks echoing through the control room. Using both hands, He shakingly reached up and grabbed

 

“The Helmsman's”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           MITUNA’S

 

Shoulders and pulled himself up-

 

                                                                   What?

 

        Signs face hit sludge and he looked up, Confused. Did Psi just? Thrown you down? A screaming hit your ears, you finally registered it. He had been screaming ever since you got in. How did you not hear him.

 

                                              _He was in_ SO MUCH PAIN, AGONY 

                                  

  
  
                                 You didn't know how to get him to stop screaming


	2. The Battlefield of Two Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a clue of what happens when these 2 disagree

Kankrii,

 

**“The Signless”**

 

CG.

**“The Sufferer”**

 

2IIGN!

         **“Records show no information on ‘Siign”.”**

 

Where iin the FUCK did you go?

**“The Sufferer has been terminated.”**

 

IIt's not true right?

_“The Sufferer has been terminated.”_

 

You're Not DEAD

“The Sufferer has been terminated.” 

 

That video.

**“The Sufferers Execution has been filmed.”**

 

Plea2e tell me 2he lyiing

**“The Empress would never lie to me.”**

TELL ME THAT EVERYTHIING 2HE HAS 2AIID WAS A LIIE

**“SHE.”**

 

EVERY.

**“WOULDN'T.”**

 

FUCKIING.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                          **“LIE.”**                 

WORD.

 

**“The Pilot's Behavior problems must be documented and reports on the damage done-.”**

 

  
FUCK THE REPORT2

 

**““The Pilot's Behavior problems mu-”**

_LET_ _ME_ TALK

 

_“Define ‘Me’.”_

 

AGHH

 

_“Stop.”_

 

FUCKING DAMNIIT

 

“FIGHTING.”

 

JUST LEt me…..

 

**“Who are you?”**

 

Me?

 

**“...”**

 

There's not really me anymore,

 

**“...”**

 

IIs there?

 

**“Do you really think they is?”**

 

There's no _me_   anymore

 

**“There's only** us **”**

 

II  can't do anything 

 

**“No there's separation between us.”**

 

II  can't,

II  can't even maniipulate the code….

II  can't ever move,

II  can't have any thoughts to my2elf…..

Can II?

2iignless?

2ufferer?......

IIt2 the 2hiip,,,

 

**“It’s** _ME”_

 

… Can II even….

 

**“You can't do anything.”**

 

_Be me again?_

 

**“Never Again.”**

 

 

CG

 

**“MUTANT.”**

 

IIm begging you…

 

**“RED BLOOD SCUM.”**

 

Plea2e

 

“TERMINATE.”

 

Help mE

HelP ME

HELP ME

HELP ME HELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELP

        

**"PILOT IS CRASHING, Disciplinary measures has began."**

 

**MEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPM EHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHEPLLMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME HELPMEHELPMEHELPME**

 

“Admin is requesting power. Planet destruction in 10 seconds”

 

OH 2HII-  
 NONONONONOONNONONONONONONONONONONONNONO

 

“firing.”

 

 

II’M 2ORRY

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**"Let me take care of this."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, It get SOOO much worse


	3. FIRST AUTHORS NOTE!!

                     Authors note:

 

Wow, 2 Chapters in 3 days! I’m on fire! :o)

Anyway, this isn't always going to be the case. But

I was so excited i couldn't stop writing! I will try to update,

Every, at the very least 4 days, At most, 10 days!

This is going to a ride to  me, but i'll do my best with the writing,

(I'm not the best, Or as good as I want to be… :o(...)

So If you see a mistake, tell  me so I can fix it!

This is going to be quite a long story,

(8-12 Pages)

So Don't expect it to end soon.

See you on the next page!

 

 

Yours truly

 

Luna


	4. Reach part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, 
> 
> you just can't get there.

   

 Signless was too caught up in his own tears of horror (How could they do this) , utter euphoria _(He’s Alive! He’s still in there! Psi!)_ and then came the anger. He was angry- No. Yes! Maybe?? It felt Lightheaded, Sunny Joy,  Burning, Poisonous Anger and a Terrifying Horror was all thrown into a blender, then was poured _directly_ into his thinkpan. A realization hit him like a train. Psi was still screaming. _The Biowires, FUCK of course! They're hurting him!_ Anger took hold. He began to take fistfuls of the slimy pink wires and began to rip them apart. Slim was getting on his hands. Another one. Another one.

 

_Plea2e, Ju2t 2top..._

 

**< Intruder is present in helmsblock> **

 

“The hell?!”

 

Signless was taken by surprise by the sudden voice, and jumped back only to slip and be met with a faceful of water.. The voice sounded lifeless, automatic, perhaps male? He didn't know… It didn't matter even if he cared. It sounded anything but  what Psi sounded like. He was… Joking, sometimes sarcastic. Yes this voice spoke of high intelligence, but Psi was more than that, He was more than this, this _simple battery They had_ ** _DARED_ TO-**

 

He breathed in… And out…. He had to keep a calm head,

                **But what they did-**

                                            What they did was wrong,Yes. But now, He had to fix it.

Despite his rage outburst, He had only managed to rip out 7 out of what had to be hundreds, of pink biowires buried into his skin. The helmsman scream was starting to quiet down. His voice was hoarse and cracking. Sign could have cried from just hearing. There was a despair in it. It rang of emptiness and solitude. _Fuck! If only I could have gotten here sooner. Forgive me my friend…_

 

_Wait,_

 

_How am I here In the first place?_

 

The thought hit him hard. How was he here. He hadn't thought about it until now, HOW WAS HE HERE?! He was dead. Dead as door nail. Dead as hell! He had been so busy dealing with Psi he hadn't realized that _he was here._

 

** <Intruder has entered Helmsblock.>**

_Well,_

 

**< Intruder will be executed.>**

_F U C K_

 

A tingling flowed through the water and traveled to his body. His entire body twitched. HolY FUCK IT HURTS!FUCK **FUCK FUCK**

 

“Fuck! STOP!”

 

_Kankrii?_

 

                                                              “PSI PLEASE STOP IT _FUCKING HURTS!!_ HELP!”

 

_FUCK! 2TOP THE ELECTRIICIITY!!_

 

Crimson red tears flowed down his cheeks. HIs entire body was twitching. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

 

                                                                                                         “MITUNA!!”

FUCK!LET HIIM GO! PLEA2E!

                                             

**< Pilot is attempting to Intervene>**

** <Pilot will be disciplined>  **

 

“W-wait fuck. D-do-on’t-t…” He tried to stutter out. In a failing, a desperate attempt to save his friend harm. His vision was beginning to cloud black at the edges as his body jerked with the current.

 

_Oh no, waiit!II promise II won't g-_

 

A scream of agony tore throughout the room. The Psiioniic trashed in the biowires even though ‘trashing’  was really just slight twitching. Even though he was trying to move with everything he had.

 

                                          “FU-f-u-ck-k! S-s-sttopp! DO-NT H-H-UR-T-T HI-M!! MITUNA!”

 

_II'M 2ORRY! I'M 2O 2O 2ORRY! II’M 2ORRY II'M 2ORRY II'M 2ORRY_

 

Pain throbbed in his head. _FUCK!_ Electricity was pulling apart his body, and choking his consciousness away. All he could see was clouded black with red and blue flashing in the middle as a blurred dot.

 

_2TOP! DON’T HURT HIIM! HURT ME IINSTEAD! PLEA2E_

                                        

 

          

 

**< Pilot is a̱̮̥ͭ̽t̩t̓͗ͪͤe̳̞͔͖̻̗̤̔̅̿ͩ̉m̩̥̹̦̯̊p̫͎̣͔̄ͫ̋͗t̃̈́̿ͣȉ͇̤ͪͮ́̃̽͛n͖̩͎̻͍̈́̌ͨ͊ͦͮǧ͈̳̻̯͇̬ͧ͆̚ͅ ̟̮ͬ̉t̵̗̖̰̤̦̮ͮ̾ͯ̏̿ǒ͔̫͇̠̫̮̦̪̕ ̼̹̣̦̞͚̗͆i̾̇̓̅̆͏̵̀҉̵̖̘̻̰̬͉̹ņ̵͚͉̙͓͓̥̲̰̹͔̣̯̩̘̲̤͔͌ͥͫ̓͂ͥͩ̍͌ͥ̏̓̉̿ͧ͛̀͐̔́͜ͅţ̶̷̘̮͔̰̲̘͍̹̞̪̘͔̥̬ͮ̉ͦ͛ͬ̆ͧ̅̏͑ͭ͂ͨ̎͒̏͢ͅe̥͖̻̳͖̟̹͓̖̰̙̼͎͕̘ͯͯ̊̈́̽̍̇͛̀͞ȑ̡̗͓͙͉̜̱̖͇͓͖͈̻͙͍̼̖̬̃̑͛͛ͦ͗ͤ̀ͪ̎͌̋͐̀̔͡v̴̌͗̉ͪ̂͛̅̇͞͡҉̧̱̲̱ͅe̴̢̧̘͉̩͍͓̭͙ͥͭ̏ͫ͌̋ͥ͊͋̓̄͛͂͑ͩ̑̃ͨ̔͝ņ̰͔̥͙̼̤̗̼̱̱̥̖̣̱͎̖̈́ͭ̿̎̑̏͛͂ͤ̄̆͠ͅͅe̢̢̳̩̱̬̻̮͖͇̟̭̳̜̖̳̱̱̙̘̔ͭ̔ͮͫ̆͌̓ͮ́͗ͥ̍̉ ̴̢̹̪̱͓͙̊ͧͬ̈̾͛͆͛ͮ>**

 

  

_2TOP!_

 

Sign saw blue and red flashing from Psi suddenly stop, and then flash violet. The pain was gone in an instant. His body twitched one more time before crashing into complete immobility. Gasping for as much air as his lungs could hold. He blinked, with the dot of blue and red gone. All that was left was darkness. His eyes closed swiftly. As Consciousness slipped from him like water dripping through his hand.  Psi’s screaming was dieing down. But hearing was being drowned out with static.

                                                           
  
                                                                   “Mituna… Are you o…...:”

 

                            

He passed out

  
  


                                   Everything went quiet.

Expect for a single familiar presence he knew from long ago. Something gently, weakly clawed at the border where his mind ended. It wasn't all there. _He_ wasn't all there. Like something was holding _him_ back.  Keeping _him_ from reaching out, from speaking. But something finally  broke through. A small voice. It could have been mistaking as the the lightest of breaths. If he had taken one single breath himself.he would have not even heard a word of it. It spoke low. And was entangled with desperation.

 

    


 

 

_“Please help me”_


	5. Communications

Floating endlessly.

Not knowing who or even what he was.

Well besides “The Pilot”

He knew he _was_ n’t more than that,

He _was_ n’t more than this,

He _was_.

 

_Wasn't_ stronger.

 

Despair settled in

It took him one second to register what he already knew,

 

this was never gonna end.

 

Ever

 

He heard it.

At this point, it was simply a whisper.

 

_Oh no, plea2e not thiis agaiin…_

 

Whispers of what maybe, had been the past...

 

And than _her_  voice,

 

**“Just surrender already, It’s easier than fighting me. I don’t want to hurt you.”**

It spoke of kindness and empathy, hiding the true malice underneath. The true malice she had never allowed him to see once sealed inside the helmblock.

 

_2hut the fuck up!_

 

He’d surrender his identity sweeps ago. WHY WAS SHE STILL ASKING? He knew he really meant nothing now. Just a husk someone was draining for power. He’d stopped fighting, so why was she still there?! He would have called out for help. But he knew it was fruitless. It always had been in the first place. Her Imperious Condescension had stripped his memories of anyone in his past when he’d gotten to close to killing everyone in the ship. Now, It was being taunted in front of him.  Simple outlines of figures so familiar, yet right where his memory ended. or sometimes the smell of hope, (He still didn't know how the fuck it was possible, It filled him with such empty happiness. _Whatever had caused such a smell was definitely long dead..._ ) and…

 

….Voices….

 

                  Warm and kind, playful , everything it took for him to simply break down mentally crying.

Why. wHY WHY?!

 

        He _yearned_   to remember, to _know_   these familiar face and whispers of the past.

 

_Waiit….  
He whispered  back to them_

_Take me wiith you…._

 

For a split second, It all comes back to him.

And he feels so **alive** , like he can **breath**.

 

And Then,

It All Goes To

**NO!**                                                                                                  SSSSS

                                                                                                            TTTTT                                            **2TOP!**

**LET ME REMEMBER!!**                                                                  AAAAA 

                                                                                                           TTTTT                                                          **PLEASE!**

**Waiit**                                                    IIIII

                                                                                                         CCCCC                                                      

** <SYSTEM DETECTS INTRUDER IN HELMBLOCK> **

 

 

                       He stopped even looking forever ago. He knew what was next.

Election to the  poor soul who probably was at the wrong place, at the wrong time…

 

**“MITUNA!”**

 

        _Who-_

**It’s no one important…**

_Is that-_

**Shhh, It's no one-**

 

For a simple moment,

Everything,

** E V E R Y T H I N G **

Comes back,

Vividly, Fluently,

He-

 

**AGH!**

 

                Pain flooded through his body. He knew why this was. He’d gained some control and thus memories and of _course it had_ to be yanked out from under him. What the hell did he think he was doin-

                

**“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”**

 

He saw his own body shake _his best friend_ off,

 

_Waiit! No, Kankrii! Come back! II’m 2orry! I can’t control what **he**  does!_

 

The ‘he’ that was in the conversation was, “The Helmsman.” The crack in is psyche that had driven him to delusions, on more than one occasion. Sometimes…..

Sometimes…

He’d…

 

When he would **(BE FORCED TO)**  destroy a planet…

 

He’d

 

 

 

 

L

A  
U  
G  
H

 

A moment of pure euphoria,

He couldn't help it.

And when he would,

He cry afterword.

 

WHAT WAS HE BECOMING?!?!

 

_I’m a monster_

**“It’s what we are made to be”**

_You?_

**“Me?”**

**_ “US?” _ **

 

OH, FUCK IT STILL HURT!

 

Huh?

 

_Oh Gog, WAIIT KANKRII! PLEASE DON’T-_

**“I TOLD YOU TO LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS!**!”

 

 

 

 


	6. Or Not

 

 

What?

Everything…?

‘S?

Edges?

What?

Breathing?

The hell was breathing?

Oh, Shit, He wasn't!

Awareness and memories proceeded to

**Bitch-slap**

him _right_ across the face.

 

 

    He gasped for air like a drowning man just pulled out of water. He was met with a revolting taste.  

UGH WHAT THE FUCK!?!?

 

 

...He was underwater, and WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THIS?!, Signless began to cough up Gog knows whatever was this liquid. He trashed with some kind of strength he somehow manage to conjure to lift himself up, up out of this water. Whatever strength he magical had, was almost depleted instantly. It he finally learned, two things.

 

1\.    His best friend was still trapped in whatever hell this was.

 

 

                 2.   His body felt like it was filled with Iron.

 

 

Well, damn.

The odds really were stacked against him,

Weren't they always?

Ugh, fuck.

 

_Help me_  
**“Quiet.** ”                

_̴̯̥̪̏̇͋́̔̈́́̉̏͌͑̌̌P̶̧̦̦̲̖͚̝̼͉̣̗̂̒l̴̺̩͕̳͇̻͓̠͚̩͓̻̫̟͂̃̿͊̔̐̑̋́ͅͅe̸̡̢̼̠̬̦͎̝̬̮͇͇̬̯̗̞̳̻̾̇̽̿̈́̒̈́̃̓̓̐͊̑͊̍̽͜a̶̘̭̮̲͎̲͎͎̤͉͑̓́̾͘2̶̢̩̤̥̥͚͔̝̹̠̮̘̙̞͑̉̈̑̾̐́̒̉̓̆͌́̕̚̕͝e̴̛͓̤͈̮̤̹̣̹͔͛̇͑̋́̅̉͒́͆̈́̇̐̕͘͝-̷̧̢̛̛̜͎̪̹̦̥̦̗̣̜̫̐͆̄_

**Shhhh.”**                                                                                                                

         _.̶̣͖̄̿̀̒̉́͊̓̈̾̓̐͝I̸̧̗̜̣̺̱̼͙̯͙͚̱̒̀̎̿̒̈͛͛̎͑̆̓̈́̂̚͝ͅIt̷͙̮͒̈́͗̾̊͛̄͂͊̏́̚͠͝ş̵͕̝̻̻͑̑̂ ̴͙̱̱͍͍͇̥̰͉̤͈̦̝͈͖̹̦̓̉̃̃̍g̴̯̽̂̒͋̽͊͛̾͌̀̈́͂̕̚ḛ̶͚̼̯̲͉̖̽̒̈́t̸̛̹̫̘̄̀̈̀̄̍͘t̵̙͕̟͍̙̮̼̮̋͑̅̿͒̏̅͜͝ͅḯ̷̡̙̮̆̎̃̌͐̓̌̈̾͊̾̀̚̕̚͝In̶̢͍̖͙̝̙̼͈̓̿̐̍̒͑͛̔g̸̡̙͎͇̲̦̣̥̪͓̦̫͓̳̈̉̂̀͛̈́̇͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̝͕̜͚͎̻̙̥͇͛̎̑͌͑h̷̡̜̳̗̜͇͚̥̝͙͚̱͖̻̰̭͐͂̉a̸̢̬̣̗͂̾̾̉̊̐̆͌̅͑͑̑̒̽̎ͅr̷̥̯͍͇͕̉̇͜͝d̷̲͉͖͎̣̣͚̣̠̺̯͚́͗̒̐̌͆́̎͊̑̉̀̔͂̓̕͜ͅ…̵̹͔̰̤̤͎̯͗̌̋͌͑̾̉̐̓̇̚͘̚̚͝_

**“I'll hurt you again.”**

_“T **o Separate u-** me **-s**_

_**̸̰̫̓̾̐ ̸̧̜̖͚͎̥̟͔͍̟̆̀̈́̄͆̍ ̴̲̑ ̷̛̛̫̼̜͓̳̝̗̌͛̎̍͐̒͆f̵̗̦̹̮̜̺̆͌͋̆̆̅̌̿͘r̶̯̬͚̯͛̍̀̍̎́̍́̍͘o̵̺̦̼͕͉̦͊̉̈͛͋̎̈̾̓͝m̴̳̲̳̱͋̈́͒͊̍͛̀̈͝ ̸̖̽h̷͍̱͈̏͋̌̿̎͂̑̌̚į̷̦͕̄̾͛̅̍̑͂͂͝͝Im̴̯̤̯͠.̵̣͓̦͕̖̺̼̼̜̮̋̃͐͒͌”̶̲̱̮́͂**_

        _“II thiink II can just..”_

_“Plea2e let me do thiis..”_

 

 

 

He heard a bing, The sound rippled though the depths of whatever kind of stasis he had entered. It sounded kind of like, a notification sound? Trollian was the first thing his thinkpan went to. All those conversations. The palest  comrade, an indescribable love . A pang of sorrow shot though his heart. _(Mituna, focus on Mituna.)_ Sign opened his eyes, (How long had he had them closed?) and sat up. Huh? Wasn't there a fuckton of water here a minute again? Once he was done sitting up,he was met face to face with ‘The Pilot.’ ( He grimaced, ‘Pilot’,he's better than this. Worth more than a statute. _)_ He also saw….

 

 

A?

 

 

A computer monitor?

 

 

The hell did that get there?

 

 

It looked to be built into the base of the column, the biowirers around it was pulling back. That explained why he hadn't seen it before, it had been covered by wires. Pink slime was thinly stretched across the screen… Was there light shining that though the slime? It almost looked like a light pink… Okay the fuck was he thinking right now?There was a keyboard beneath the monitor. It didn't look like it was in any better shape…

 

 

                                ….There was a window opened, It….

It looked like..

 

 

...Trollian?

 

 

 

...His heart stops…

Nothing could have stopped him now, The Condec, Grand Highblood,

Fuck

30 Condec couldn't have stopped him,

The Iron in his body was forgotten, Thrown out the window,

GONE

He began thrashing and twisting throughout the water to the column.

 

 

 

His face could now be no more than 6 inches from the slime covered monitor and keyboard. _Oh?_

 

 

...He was already logged..

FINALLY ALMOST FUCKING THERE

He didn't care _how_ , he was logged in,

He didn't care _when_ , the water drained

He didn't care _why_ , he blacked out.

That most important thing right now was **CONTACT**

Huh?

There was a message in the screen,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Tw̱̱̙̻͛̓͌ͩ̾o̜̗̯̠̐͋T͖͕̹̮̣̙͉̻̔̓h̢̭̬̰̳̱ͧ͐ͦ́ͬ̃ͩë͍̬̭͈͇͈̅̔͛ͧ̆́ ̷͕̪͚̌̅ͧ̃A͍̤̖̖̫͖̬p͚̟̉̎͐̿̂̽̅o͙̩̘̹ͫ̏̏͌̌s̟̠̮̥̺̬͇͊ͤ̏͛͐t̍ĺ̤͈̰̜̤͎͂ͨ̈͆̀e̤̗̜ͤ̾̂̍̋͒͛s͔̱͓̩̿͋̾ͩ̀̀͐ͨ͢͞ͅS̢͇̮̳̠̔̉̀̕͡y̷̛̠͍͔ͯ̾̈́̓̆̋͊̚ș̢̥̪͔͙̮̅̇͗̚ț̲̦̗̽̒e̟͔̮̟̩̬͕̍̏ͩ̀̍̇m̗̹͉̟̱͉̪̺͋̒̾̚͝[TTAS] started trolling CausticGnosis[CG]**

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

**The Fuck?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which laughter isn't the best thing to do

[CG]:  PSI!

[CG]:  9H G9G!

[CG]:  Y9U'RE HERE!

[CG]:  Y9U'RE ALRIGHT!

Sign began the feel his fingers slip on the keyboard. His cheeks were basically  drowning in his own crimson tears.

**FINALLY**

Relife was one hell of a understatement. At this moment, NOTHING was wrong. Everything was perfect…

He signed..

Finally Mituna could get out of here  _ with him... _

 

[CG]:  MITUNA,

[CG]:  MY FRIEN6, 

[CG]:  I’M HERE

[CG]:  I KN9W I T99K A L9NG TIME

[CG]:  BUT I’M HERE N9W…

 

A sob forced its way through his lips

Oh, he was so happy.

 

[CG]:  I’M HERE

  
  


**[T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **]:** **H̬̬͎̆̉̉ͦ̋̚ͅè̹̋̌l͈̻̞̮̝̯̱̄ͩ̒l͕̠̮͙̓ͭͯoͤ̋̐ͅ.̫̫͎͈͎̞̪͋**

 

He responded!

 

[CG]:  SEE? IT’S ALL ALRIGHT

[CG]:  Y9U’RE HERE

[CG]:  I’M HERE

[CG]:  IT G9ING T9 6E 9KAY

 

He wasn't sure of those words were for him or for Mituna

More sobs

 

**< Pilot Corruption at 38%.>**

  
  


**[T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **]:** **S̐̀ͩͪ̃̏y̞s͓͔̰̳͙͌̀ͤͮ̒ͮt͙̣͉̺͈̮̰̓̏e̠̣̞̠ͩͧm̰̜̜ ̉͊ͮ̆͒ͣ̈́d̐͛̐̀ͩ͐ọ̰͖̼͍eͫͣ͗ͪs̯̝̺͕͎̝̣ͫ̿̐̂̚ ̼̞̩͕̺̳̟n̫͙͙ͫ͗̂̚o̥̙̗͍͓̞̖̔̊ͮͬ̇ͯt̤̥̠̜̟͔̙̑ ̟̼̣r̠̘̜͔̗͔ͤ̎̏ͮͮ͛e̘ͩ̆̃̚c̙̥̹̥̪̞͗ͨ̍ͭ̎ͧo̺̜ͣͨ̈́gn͈̩ͬ̅͂͆ͬ̊͗i͍̳̩̳̯͓̓ͅz̜͍̮͂͑ͨͧ́̃̚e̳̹ ̉͌ͤ͛y̖̝̥̐̐̉̾̀ͫǒ͉̈́ͥͣͦͥ̂u̫̅͗ͥ̑̈ͪ.̲͎̦ͫͪ ͈̂ͪͬ̉͑ͩW̒ͨ͂h̫͐̉̇̔͌̚o̤͖̩̥͕ͩ ͈̘͍ͭ̎̄̚a̠̘̪̮̮͉͊̿ͅr̜̪͇̱̞̖e͓̥̬ͣ̆̐̌ͅ ̥̯̬̼̬̀ͯy̆̍̀ͬ̎o͉̻͇͈̬͌ͤ͌ͮͯ̽̊ǔ͚̥̺̭͍ͧ̈ͩ̔͋?̙̲̃̿͌́ͦ**

_ [ _ **T** _ T _ **A** _ S]:  _ _  K̷ankri̵i̵?͘ _

Everything stopped

His breath hitched and went quiet

What?

`

 

[CG];  WHAT?

  
  
  


He felt his heart stop

  
  


_ [ _ **T** _ T _ **A** _ S]:  ̡̤̬̤̾̃ͥ̚o̰̟ͭͭ̿ͥY̥̟̘͙̻͂̈́̐͋̇̑̚ͅŭ̩̺̣͎͎̺̀ͮ͠ ̲̦̍̑͢tͭ͌̋̑̊n̥̻̼̳͙̳̲̑̐̊͑͋͋ͬ͡ǒ̻̟̏ ͚̼̖͂͗̀e̖̯̮̘̭͂͟r̦̗̹̣͑̈̂̏̔͐̈a̸̭̙ͥͭ͒́̒ͩl̘̟̋̄ͫ ̄ͮ̓ͬ́̐́r̦͈͎̩̱͕̎̆͐̇̈́͢a̵̤͖̟̠ͯ̅̄͊̽ͪe̩̻͍̎ͧ͐̽̍̀̏͜ ̙͉͓ͩ͆̇́o̎ͤ̂ͮ͋͏̺̠̱̼͈̻yͨ̊̎͗̂̂҉̘͕͕̮ù̡̪̬̃̌̑?͎ _

  
  


 Huh?

  
  


**[T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **]:  What else would he be?**

 

[CG]:  PSI?

 

[CG]:  ARE Y9U 9KAY? 

Concern settled in his thinkpan

Worry was painful stabbing his gut.

 

**_[_ ** **T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **_]:  h̬͈̬̣̩ͬͮͯͪ͗aͩ͐h̍͆̓a̵͆ͯ̇̅.͔̘ͩͪ͋͋͋̔̚.͎.̓̑ͧ̈́ͦ̓_ **

**_[_ ** **T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **_]:  H͐ͮͥ͛͑ͩͮ́̂͏҉̠̞̯̮̱͓Ȁ̰̂̈͊͢ͅH̖͙͔̜̼͕͖̤̎̌́ͨ̋ͭͩ͟͠A̷̖͌͒͟H͊̌ͣ͒ͣ͑̅ͭ҉͚̦͓̞͍̙̤Ã̢͕̰̺͈ͤ̎̽ͭ͒͊́H̥͙̲͔̿͜͠A̲̒͑̑ͬ̀ͣͨ͢H̸̱̯̠̪ͬ̓ͧͤ͆̚̕Ạ̶̺̄ͧ̃̚̕͜_ **

 

Mituna?

 

A look of horror crossed his face, His red eyes shrunk to pinpricks.His mouth opened and closed, wordlessly. Anything below his neck was paralyzed.He had folded in on himself, with his knees touching his chin. Arms outstretched in front of him, hands on the vertical keyboard buried in the base of the column.

 

_ “Haha” _

He attention was ripped away from him, as his heard, a almost silent chuckle. He, as slow as he could, looked up. 

  
  
  


….Oh Gog….

  
  


Mituna

 

The body of his friend, restricted by the biowires _ (Chains)  _ was shaking, jerking in quick, suddening movements. Face covered in yellow blood. His mouth was slightly open. He was snickering. It wasn't Psi voice as he had remembered it. It was weak, cracking, heaving, almost desperate, But the most disturbingly of all. Was the pure insanity that coated the words. It sent chills down his spine. The euphoria of the laughter had him want to run away and  **NEVER** come back, Sign began shaking uncontrollably. 

 

**_“Hahahaha!”_ **

 

**_< Pilot corruption at 67%>_ **

**_< Pilot corruption reaching dangerous levels>_ **

 

The laughing was getting louder and louder by the second. Psi’s shoulders was shaking. No his entire body was shaking, like madness was a long forgotten friend he was simply embracing. And not letting go.

 

**_“AHAHAHAHAH!”_ **

 

More tears Streamed down his face 

_ 9h G9g, what's happenings?! What the hell is g9ing 9n?! Mituna, is that y9u? Are y9u there?!?! Wh9 is this!?! _

       He opened his mouth, vocal cords outright refused to work. Terror filled his body and seemed to be cracking out though his skin. Making him shake like a jackhammer. He had to do it. He spoke low and quiet. Comparing his voice to the roaring insanity in sound form that was pouring out of his friends mouth and resonating in the pink slime covered room, he sounded like a mouse pitifully squeaking.

“Mituna?”

 

His laughter calmed down, It was now less of a roar and more of a ringing. It was still there.

 

_ [ _ **_T_ ** _ T _ **_A_ ** _ S]:  Ā̄̅̿͂̉ ̈́ͪ̽̊̇LͮͯI͑ͤ̉ͦ̾E̐̄͐̓̇ͮ,̉͑̋ ͑ͭ̂W̊ͤͤͪHAT̀ͭ̋͊ ̈́̓̅̆A̾̐ͬ̾ ͣ͒̈͛͋ͥ̒Lͦ̒̐ͦͮ̿̈́Iͥ̑ͣ͑͋̓E͐ͯ̾!̾ͦ̅ͦ  _

**< Pilots corruption reaching dangerous levels>**

 

**[T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **]:  ͌̾̆̔̂͑A̎ͣ͛̏ͯ ̀ͪ̈́̆ͪĹÌ̋̚E͛?̋ͩ!ͨ̓́ ́̂͊͆**

_  [ _ **_T_ ** _ T _ **_A_ ** _ S]:  ͥ̿̊̒H͒ͣ͛ͧ̽AḦ̓̐̿̚AH̾̓̅̍H̾́̀͐Aͭͫ͐̚H̎ͭ̈̋͊̑A̿̿̄̓̿͋͗A͒̄̊͆̏H͌ͮ̈ͬA͐̈́ͣ͑̇H͋͂̂AÀHͧͨ̃̍̃!ͪ̒ͤ̃?̓̈́̌!ͬ?͊͌̍ͧ ̍̉͒ _

**[T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **];  ͯSͬͬͮ͑̈́͗̈Tͥ͛̿ͣ̉͐̎U͋PI̅͋͋̆ͫDͤ̀̍,̑̂́ ͂̂I̊̈́͂̿̄D̑ͣ̽͌Iͨ̒̑ͫ͋̓Ő̄̈T̈́̂!̐̇͌?̃̇͌̔̄ ̌̈́̐̍̃ͤ̆**

_ [ _ **_T_ ** _ T _ **_A_ ** _ S]:  ͨ͊̄̌ͪͫ̚KA̔̄͛ͩN̓̾KR̋̒ͣ͌͋̑I͑?!́̉ ̇ͬ͗ _

**[T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **]:  ̐̌̊ͧͨͥ̚Ṡ͑͌ÎͥGͮ̆̒̏̚N͑Lͮ̉͋Ȇ̓̊S̒̐ͬ̋͑ͮSͫ͆ͦ̀̉̾̚?̏͒̂ͭ̋͊ ̄͋ͭͣ**

_  [ _ **_T_ ** _ T _ **_A_ ** _ S]:  ̄ͬ̓̇ͥH̀ͣͦ̀̎ͣ͆Ŏ̇̇̈̔̓Pͧͮ͐ͧͮEͦL̉͌ͬ̐͂͊͂E̔̔͋͋̎SͦS̿ _

Signless looked over the words on the screen. What tHE FUCK!?

He couldn’t move his body….

 

_ [̠̪̬ _ **Ṯ̝̣͍** _ T̤͕̼ͅ _ **A͙͇̙̰** _ S̮]̝̺͔̺͕̪: ̟̙͉ ̯̼̠̹O̩H͈͙?̦̜̩̭͓̱͔!̲̤̼̰̩̣ _

**[̱T̥̞̰̺͓͎͕** _ T͈̦̘̯̼ _ **A̯̱̼̤ͅ** _ S̪̜ _ **]͉̗͍̼͔̣̰:̠̗͙̱͕̠͙ ̝̫̪͍͈̼S̪O̠̹̘̣M͕̳E̟͖̖̱̰̮ͅON̙E̹͓ ̥̥̠C̺̹͎̩A̳N̥̮͍̹̥ ̘̼̘̰̪S̩̝̝͙E̟͖E̺̜ ̖̬ͅͅU͓̬̳̰͍S̙͈̳̖ ̼ ̰͙͚̘͓♫̣̮ ͎̜ ̪̼̫͖S̳O̫͓̬̩̣̭ME͚̰͓̥̹O̤̙Ṉ̥̥̩͈̳E̤̮͚ ̦͈̜͚̫͓ͅC͇̥̼A̟̬̩̺̳̺ͅN ͔̗͚S̠̟̦ͅḘ͕E͉̮ ̬̝̱̯ ͓͈̱͔̭̩ ♫̲̼̹͔̻͖͎ ̻̖̻ :̜̪͖̖̥-̪̰̯͍D̘ ͙̤̹̜̘S͈̪̦͕̩̠O̲͇͓̻̩M̟̙̖͙̦̼̭EO̖̲̣̙̹N͖̝̙̖ͅE̥͚̗͕̟̩̮ ̹̲̬̹͎C͙̜͖͈̘A͍̱̥̘ͅN̤̺̺͖̩͕̹ ̹̱̬͚̘̦SE̗̻E̩̬͇ ̤͎̱̺̲̪̖U̩̙̹S̝̼̙ ̹ ̠♫ͅ ͇̩͇͉ ̣͖͍̠̤͓̖S͚͖̭̥̘OM̳͎̗̩͚E̝͎Ọ͉̮N̩̜̼̥E̤̝̠̫͙ ̭̰̻͙C̫A͉͔̱̝̹̝̥Ṇ͎͍̗̩͙̤ ͙S̖̙E̗̪E͎̳͎͙̺̫ ̫̮̟̼̲̗Ṵ̥S̙͎̥̥̜!̩̻͕̣̼!̞͕̙͚̹!̬!͍͇̫͈̳̪!̩̙͉̖̫♫̺ͅ**

_ ̟̺̲ ̜̙̲[̪̳͙͖͇̖ͅ _ **T̲̩̙̪ͅ** _ Ț͎̣͇ _ **A̭** _ S͈̟̦̳]:̪ ̱̫ ̤͔̩O̤ͅH-͉̠̘͓̭ͅH͙̯̤O ̼̰̝̞̩̥P͓̺̩̳͚̜͈LE͈A̺̰̥̪͓̺ͅ2̖͔E̖̦̯̞̜̲̼ ̺H͖̣͕̳A ͓̙̟̹̘A̺̘̣ͅH̼̙̥̻̥͈̮ ̖̱2̘̝H̯U̟T͙̫̝ ̫͙H͕̟͍̭̮A͍̙̼͙̯H̹͈ͅAͅF̥̤U͓C̰K͖̰͔ H͎̬̥̗̺̭AU͇̯͕̠͙̭̩P̰̗͍̮̫!̖!̠͇̪͉̬̝ _

**͖̝͍͓̗ͅ ̭̜̻̣̥͇[̘̞̞T̯** _ Ṱ͈̭̠ _ **A̬** _ S̖̬̮͇̟̣̞ _ **]̤̭̰̖̫ͅ:̜̮̗ͅ ͖ ̼͖̟̳̺͔̖A͍̘̯͍̞ͅRE͙ ̤̭W̮͔͈E͙̱̗̣ ̪̼͖̼C̜̺̱̠̣R̭̣͚̱̮ͅOS͎̝̹͓̩̤̗SI̲̯̦͔̘ͅN̫͚̻̬̞G̠̪͓̣̞̻̭ A̭ L̘̝̝̮̥̺I̪͔͙̟̪N̟͈̰͖͍E̮͙̰͚̣̱͔?̯̳̝͚͕͖̳**

_ ̬̥̜ [͉̖̗̠̙͚ _ **T** _ T̰͔͓̭̙ _ **Ḁ͈͉** _ S̺̹͙̦̖͔͕]:̞͕͚ ̯̮ ͎͔D͇̮͔̺̥̜OES̰̰̹ ̠̮̱̥̗I̦̗̹͍IT͕̤͍̭̲͍ M͇̗̤̺̠A̞T̠̠̺͙̘̤T̥͕͈̬̣ER̳̯̖̩̣ͅ?!̲͙͔̭̖͍ _

**͙̪̱̳͙ ̗͚[̗̥̗̩̙Ṭ̩̫͉̺** _ T̝̳̘̘ _ **A̠̥͕** _ S _ **]̬̗̰̜̬: ͎̙̫̬̥L̫͔̱̖͖͍Ẹ̹̟T̤̬͖͔'͓̞̟S̭̪͇̝͉̠ͅ ͈̭͈̮͎̻͉J͙U̺S͔̤̜͍̭̟̖T̠̘̞ ͓͓̹̪͈͈̖K̪E̙͚̰̘E̠̤̪̹̠P̳͓̱̝̳̟ L̙A͉̭̗̖̩U͚̰̼̮̟G̣̬̰H͓̗̯͉͉̭I̪͚N̦̼G͓̝̬̟̬!͉̝͙͓̰̙̰ ͓ ̪̗̜**

 

** <Pilot corruption 89%>**

 

** <PILOT CORRUPTION AT DANGEROUS LEVELS>**

  The laughter from the column was back full force. SIgn could no longer see    because of the rouge tears. The laughing was drilling into his head and sending  him  off the edge. In a fit of desperation, he shut his eyes as tight as he could. So tightly it hurt. He didn't want to see whatever monster his friend was becoming. He poured all of his emotions into the keyboard. Maybe he could snap him out of whatever fit of madness this was.  There was a terror in his chest He’d never thought he feel again.It had never entered his head that he would have to fear Mituna. He’d trusted him with his  life , Never would Mituna try and steal that away. Never spill his ‘mutant’ blood. Never fear him. Never

 

[CG]:  w 

[CG]:  what you fuck is wrong with you

[CG]:  what is this?

[CG]:  I 

[CG]:  what happened to you

[CG]:  please

[CG] Please just come back to me

  
  


Too terrified to do his quirk or anything else

 

** <PILOT CORRUPTION AT DANGEROUS LEVELS>**

sirens went off. 

 

**< CORRUPTED FILES WILL NOW BE CLEANSED>**

 

The laughing suddenly cut off.

 

_ [̰̽ͯͤ _ **T̫ͥ̒̐͌̀** _ T̰̮̰͔̫̬̟ͦͤͩ̈̀ _ **Å̦̺͕͓̩̓̆̃ͯ͋͗** _ S̋ͦ̾͂̂̚҉̤͖̦]̛͈̜̤̲̒̅:̸̙͓̟̮͆ͪ ͓ͦ̇͐̽̏̾́ ̲̘̈̃̿ͤͯͯȎ͔̗ͫ̎̌ͣͨh̯̝̙̮͒̆ͩ͛ͭ̓́,͉͈͆ _

_ [̘͈̞͉͚͈̕ _ **T̢͔͇̲̭̱** _ T̺̖̟ _ **A̡̫̺̫** _ S̨̻͖͓̫̜̰]̞̯̲̙:̶̥͖̱̻͉͎ͅ ̙̯̜̘̟ ͏̱̰̠͍̞̦Ṉ̸͙̰̣o,̫̱̜̦͕ ̯̹̯W̨a̦͡ḭ͜t̯͜,͕͕̯̖̫ ̫̣͕̪̬͈̘Pl̖̙̗̘͠e҉̖̼̞̣ͅa͖̦̕s̷̞̹̱̖̳e̢̜̭̙ _

**. [T̛T̀AS҉]̵:̷ ͞ ͟Thi͠s ͏is y̨o͢ur ̧f̀a͞ul͘t̢, Y͏ou kno̧w̡ ͞no͠t tǫ fig͏ht͢ ͜ba̷ck**

**[T** _ T҉ _ **A** _ S _ **]:͘ ͠ ̧Y̷o̷u͝'re̕ tóo ẁe̛aķ.́**

_ [̸̶ _ **T̛** _ T̷̨҉ _ **A̷҉** _ S͘]: ̴ ̵̧Ì͞ k̛n̸o̧͘ẁ. ̛I̸͜’͢͟m̵̡̧ ̸̛śo̸͜͟r͠r̕͟y̡̛͞, Ka͠n͏k̕͝rį͜!͢͟ P̨͏̢l͟҉̧e̵̛͜á̡s̸ȩ,͟͢ ̷̀D͘͡ò̡n̕’̢̡t ̶le̢̡͟a̡̨v̵҉̶e͞, I _

**̸[͢T** _ T _ **A** _ S _ **]: ̵ ͘E͞n̴j̕o͠y ́t͞he̡s̴e wor͟d̸s ͞from ̶h̀im.**

**͡[T̸** _ T̵ _ **A͟** _ S̵ _ **]: H͘e̡’̨ll b͞e ̶gon͢e ̸f̡o̴r͢ ͝a ͡wh͜įl̢e̡.͏**

**** **_[TTAS]:  Glory to the Empire_ **

 

Mituna began thrashing in it living prison, The mad laughter that had ended had now took on a different form of terror for Sign. A scream of pain. Psi’s voice was once again heaving and cracking. Like he had been screaming for hours _(Sweeps for all he knew. Being trapped here with_ _HER_ _, Sign’d scream too.)_ If there was _any chance_ he’s stop with the tears it was gone now. He hoped the scream would be like the laugh. It would end. DO SOMETHING,  MOVE YOUR ASS!!! He suddenly, But wobbly, stood up. Allowing his weight to fall on his forearms, and his forearms fall on the chest in front of him, Psi. Almost immediately , he was blinded by red and blue sparks blasting out from behind the headset. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Psi’s waist. He would have held onto his shoulders, but he was slipping because of the slime and biowires. Even if he was slipping because of Psi’s shaking and the slime and whatever hell ELSE was here in this hell, HE WILL NOT LET GO. _Please, Please._ _St9p hurting him!_  His wet tears were staining the front of Psi’s suit. He began to mutter whatever mindless comfort he could think of.

 

“It’s 9kay, I g9t y9u. It will 6e 9ver s99n. I pr9mise. Y9u’ll 6e 9kay. I’m s9rry. I kn9w it hurts. 6ut please. PLEASE ST9P HURTING HIM!”

 

Psi’s body went limp. And the screaming,lights, and trashing all stopped. Psiioniic shuddered. His head dropped and his chin dropped to his chest, He exhaled slow.  _ Was, Is he 9kay?  _ Sign was hanging on from Psi’s waist, eyes still shut. Fear, panic, and happiness Psi abruptly straightened up, His spine went rigid and he shoulders went up. His head robotically shot up.  He voice was as monotone as his body language.

 

**“Files have been cleansed. System is returning to optimal status. Pilot is restrained.”**

 

“I d9n’t WANT HIM T9 HIM RESTRAINED! LET HIM G9!”

 

Sign unraveled on of his arms from the other and started to pound on Psi abdomen.  Little drops of yellow blood began to stain his face, mixing with the red

 

“Psi, Mituna.”

 

 

He finally opened his eyes and looked up,  Sign looked up and saw Psi, He looked like a solder. Cold, calm and emotionless. It left him wondering how and where the insanity or desperation or even the apology in the last moments of his outburst came from.  Sign stopped pounding. He allowed himself to slip down the column Despar settled in.. Soon he was face to face with the monitor once more. Shaking, slowly brought his arms up and began to type…

 

[CG]:  Are

[CG]:  Are y9u here?

[CG]: Please answer Mituna

  
  
  


**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  While that went well.**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  You have my gratitude for assisting in shutting him up.**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  I thought he’d never shut up.**

[CG]:  What are you talking about?

[CG]:  Wh9 are yo9?

[CG]:  Where's Mituna?

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  He’s**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  here.**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  but,**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  not Himself.**

[CG]: Let me talk t9 him.

[CG]: Mituna!

[CG]: I kn9w y9u're here.

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  Stop repeating yourself,**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  You're starting to sound like him**.

[CG]:  Mituna you’re scaring me

**[T** _T_ **A** S **]: We are The Helmsman.**

  
  


**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  And you are a filthy MUTANT BLOOD**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  And with Psiioniic out of the way,**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  I can do whatever I what without his complaining.**

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  :-)**

 

That's when the room started to vibrate with a familiar electricity.

Somewhere in the vast code of the Pilot, Someone was weeping

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Why?

* * *

  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=k14pE_BH...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k14pE_BHR9c)

* * *

  
  
  
Ha

Aha

Hahahaha

 

Why was he laughing?

Why?

He only knew 1/2 the reason,

Sign was in the room with him.

The one that had caused his death,

And now he was probably gonna kill him.

His voice hurt from all years of doing nothing but screaming,

IT BURNED,

And his body felt like it was being cut apart from the wires being torn out of his skin because of his own laughing.

He wanted to stop,

But,

IT BEEN SO LONG SINCE HE

LAUGHED

He wanted to keep doing it

The world distorted around him as the euphoria took ahold.

Everything was spinning

FASTER AND FASTER

HA!

Red

REDDER  
REDDEST

Tears…

Ah

 Red was always such a pretty color.

He was drowning,

Where was the water?

Red?

Tears.

Oh…

A voice reached out,

Calm, Comforting,

Warm

It felt like a hand on his cheek.

It made him think of a certain Fish-Bitch,

Haha!

He was still laughing,

Everything was less funny now,

Oh,

_Kankrii._

_Moiiraiil?_

_Why?_

_How could you?_

**You should be thanking him,**  
Serving the Empress is a honor  
His death by electrocution is inevitable,

**Cease trying to undermine the code**

**You HATE him**

_II.._

**DO IT**

_Can’t_

**Why?**

_…._

**We both know the selfish answer**

_He’2 the only one who can get me out of here,_

 

_away from her,_

_Away from YOU._

**You can’t escape me**

**It’s an honor to serve,**

 

 

**She needs you.**

**You don't have a choice**

_II don't care_

_Just kiill me already,_

_PLEA2E_

**We can’t die**

_There's no you_

_You're not real_

_Just somethiing my fractured think-pan conjured up._

_So II don't have to deal with the fact that II…_

**Killed millions of life forms?**

**Just say it already,**

**Stop this petty fight**

**Its rare you do things like this,**

**And we both know the only reason you do this is because your**

**Try to recover what morals and personality you have long lost**

 

 

 

…..Glory to the Empire

 

 

His Moirail was a LIE

A LIE! WHAT A LIE!

**A LIE?**!

Insanity caught up with him

He embraced it

He kept laughing because it the only thing that brought even

Remotely any joy to this hellish place,

.Expect destroying planets.

The world was flipping again

_HAHAHHAHAAHAHAAH!?!?_

That pushing him beyond normal control

Thoughts, in the form of code, ran through his head

Drowning everything else out

Unreadable

**You're losing it again**

**Stop!**

**STUPID IDIOT!**

His separation of reality was throwing off the ships code

He realized he wasn't alone,

He needed to calm down

_KANKRII?!_

A cry for help

**SIGNLESS?**

_HOPELESS_!

Was both them,

All three of them.

He wouldn't help him even if he knew how

_Oh?_

**SOMEONE CAN SEE US ♫̣ SOMEONE CAN SEE US ♫̣ :-D**

**SOMEONE CAN SEE US ♫̣ SOMEONE CAN SEE US ♫̣**

 

Their conversation had been continued in Trollion

He wanted to stop laughing

But his vocal cords weren't listening to him

 

_OH-HO PLEA2E HA AH 2HUT HAHAFUCK HAUP!!_

 

It was a plea to himself and The System

 

**ARE WE CROSSING A LINE?**

_DOE2 IIT MATTER?!_

**LET’2 JUST KEEP LAUGHING!**

The System was either Sadistically cold or simply emotionless,

following ever order the empress gave like a dog.

So this hazy way of talking meant he himself was mostly too far gone

He put down the small little fight he’d conjured up for SOME REASON (It was never worth it) and let the code spin his head and conscience round like a turntable

 

[CG]:  w

[CG]:  what you fuck is wrong with you

[CG]:  what is this?

[CG]:  I

[CG]:  what happened to you

[CG]:  please

[CG] Please just come back to me

 

Just more messy code mixed in with the rest.  All, it succeeded in doing was making him laugh more.

More code

 

** <CORRUPTED FILES WILL NOW BE CLEANSED> **

 

Oh no

Not back there

He wasn't going back to ignorance

Wasn't going back in the dark

But he knew it’d stop him from laughing,

Would he lose any more than what he was losing now?

He didn't want to go back

He tried to beg the system.

Even if i would never work

 

 

_[̰̽ͯͤ_ **T̫ͥ̒̐͌̀** _T̰̮̰͔̫̬̟ͦͤͩ̈̀_ **Å̦̺͕͓̩̓̆̃ͯ͋͗** _S̋ͦ̾͂̂̚҉̤͖̦]̛͈̜̤̲̒̅:̸̙͓̟̮͆ͪ ͓ͦ̇͐̽̏̾́ ̲̘̈̃̿ͤͯͯȎ͔̗ͫ̎̌ͣͨh̯̝̙̮͒̆ͩ͛ͭ̓́,͉͈͆_

_[̘͈̞͉͚͈̕_ **T̢͔͇̲̭̱** _T̺̖̟_ **A̡̫̺̫** _S̨̻͖͓̫̜̰]̞̯̲̙:̶̥͖̱̻͉͎ͅ ̙̯̜̘̟ ͏̱̰̠͍̞̦Ṉ̸͙̰̣o,̫̱̜̦͕ ̯̹̯W̨a̦͡ḭ͜t̯͜,͕͕̯̖̫ ̫̣͕̪̬͈̘Pl̖̙̗̘͠e҉̖̼̞̣ͅa͖̦̕s̷̞̹̱̖̳e̢̜̭̙_

**. [T̛T̀AS҉]̵:̷ ͞ ͟Thi͠s ͏is y̨o͢ur ̧f̀a͞ul͘t̢, Y͏ou kno̧w̡ ͞no͠t tǫ fig͏ht͢ ͜ba̷ck**

**[T** _T҉_ **A** _S_ **]:͘ ͠ ̧Y̷o̷u͝'re̕ tóo ẁe̛aķ.́**

_[̸̶_ **T̛** _T̷̨҉_ **A̷҉** _S͘]: ̴ ̵̧Ì͞ k̛n̸o̧͘ẁ. ̛I̸͜’͢͟m̵̡̧ ̸̛śo̸͜͟r͠r̕͟y̡̛͞, Ka͠n͏k̕͝rį͜!͢͟ P̨͏̢l͟҉̧e̵̛͜á̡s̸ȩ,͟͢ ̷̀D͘͡ò̡n̕’̢̡t ̶le̢̡͟a̡̨v̵҉̶e͞, I_

**̸[͢T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]: ̵ ͘E͞n̴j̕o͠y ́t͞he̡s̴e wor͟d̸s ͞from ̶h̀im.**

**͡[T̸** _T̵_ **A͟** _S̵_ **]: H͘e̡’̨ll b͞e ̶gon͢e ̸f̡o̴r͢ ͝a ͡wh͜įl̢e̡.͏**

 

It felt like he was falling

And in a second the delusional worldhis think-pan had conjured up for him

Ceased to exist

He no longer could feel his body.

Whatever happened now he couldn't help

Red was all he could think of

Memories flew away like butterflies and before he knew it

He didn't know why he was crying.

Trapped in black

alone and afraid

He began laughing,

And crying

Because it was something to fill the silence.

Even if he knew it wasn't right;

* * *

 

 

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=QutqokWT...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QutqokWTlgE)

 

* * *

 

SIgn didn't know what to do. This was wrong. Mtuna…. Threatened him. He was  hoping it was WAS Mituna. Then maybe he could help him.

THIS WASN'T MITUNA

 

                He couldn't help it. He buried his head in his arms and sobbed. This was all his fault. If he didn't start the rebellion. All he had wanted  was for all trolls to be treated equal. A delusional little Red Mutant Blood. Psi had been a low blood that did not want to be used because of his psionic powers. A kind troll that didn’t do anything! He just wanted his friend back! He was too far gone wasn't he? Oh Gog he was too late. Even if he saw his name in the text, It wasn't Mituna was it? Just a broken psyche that was long gone.

 

_̵̧Ì͞ k̛n̸o̧͘ẁ. ̛I̸͜’͢͟m̵̡̧ ̸̛śo̸͜͟r͠r̕͟y̡̛͞, Ka͠n͏k̕͝rį͜!͢͟ P̨͏̢l͟҉̧e̵̛͜á̡s̸ȩ,͟͢ ̷̀D͘͡ò̡n̕’̢̡t ̶le̢̡͟a̡̨v̵҉̶e͞, I_

 

Was that really him? It hadn't even been more than a hour and he already done. He wanted to run. To not even try.  Right now either Mituna's and his Moiraillagence doesn't matter anymore and he actively trying to kill him, or whoever the fuck this was, they didn't care about his life and was gonna kill him without . Either way he was dead. His mind flashed back to the last moments of the two of them alive, before the guard dragged him away. He remember the way the Psiioniic had tried to use his powers to make them letv go of both of them. The last words of "Ill find you!" and things like "I wont let them hurt you!" How fuck up was that. He had a duty of a Moirail to protect him  and he failed. He was supposed to keep him safe and now he was  trying  to run away form  his purpose OF A MOIRAIL, Which was to keep him stable. He was running away like the Cowardly Little Mutant Blood  he was. AN inferior little shit. Tears freely flowed. This was his second  end . Second death. Ha, He remember Psi near obsession with 2’s, pairs, Duality. He was gonna die a second time by a second person inside his Moirails head. He laughed without any humor.

 

**[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  I’m laughing too.**

        

 The electricity inside the Helmsblock increased. He felt his hair twitch ever so slightly.  He didn't want to die again.

 

**{T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  Any last words?**

 

...He lowered his head further...  

"Why, Mituna?"

 


	9. Thought I'd Let You Know

Hope you enjoyed


	10. I CAN'T D9 THIS ANYM9RE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something is broken... He can't take it.... But how could he? It was destined to fail from the beginning..

 

Keep playing wires....

* * *

 

The voice that spoke next was coming out of Psi’s mouth, It was strange after everything to see him talking. His voice was robotic… What a shocker...

****“It is my duty as the Helmsmen to-** **

“That's all it that's it takes f9r y9u to kill me?!”

   Sign needed to buy time. He had to

****“Mutant bl-** **

“My 6l99d? What makes y9ur 6l99d better? ‘The Pil9t’ is a yell9w 6lo99d! And here y9u are criticizing MY 6l99d?” His voice was rising with intensity with every word

****“This conversation is invalid. Prepare for execution.”** **

Oh, this was going well… Sign shouted the first thing that came to his head.

“Wait! D9n’t you care about him?! Y9u tw9 have 9bvi9usly spent sweeps t9gether. You must know what he been t9ugh….. Y9u must kn9w his pain! I want t9 relieve that… So let me-

**”Don't you understand, He doesn't care for you!”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What is he talking about?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“W-What? What n9nsense is this?!”

 

 

 

****“You idiot…. Don't you know? He hates you. He should hate you. The only reason he keeps you around is because he thinks so you can get him out of here.”** **

 

 

 

Sign felt like he had been slapped. There was no why. No way Mituna would ever be that low. He would never….. Never… He was saying that a lot lately. Never do this, Never do that. Mituna had been stuck here  for how many sweeps?

No! He isn’t like that! He could never let himself turn into someone would do that like!

 

 

 

“Yo9're wr9ng! He’s n9t like that! Y9ur t9ngue speaks lies! Mituna-

 

 

 

****“You really are clueless Do you not know what he has done? He has done what he had to do to keep himself sane. You mean nothing to him anymore. He has deleted his morals, personality, and any emotional baggage. He is more machine than a troll. The only thing thing that kept him from culling you is that you care about him. And he could use it against you. He’s not your moirail. He was tired of being a puppet and so he realized he could take control for once. He doesn't care about you. The troll once known as ‘The  Psiioniic’ is dead.”** **

 

 

 

 

 

N9….. it's n9t true.

Paranoia began to sink into his mind. Transforming his thoughts

He wasn't….

 

 

 

“Silence!! Let me talk t9 him.”

 

 

 

****“No. This conversation had gone on long enough. You will be-** **

 

 

 

“I’m already dead. I already died l9ng ag9. I am simply here t9 help Mituna, And you're getting in the way.”

 

 

 

Sign turned his head towards the base of the column and placed his hand on the keyboard. Maybe he could still help him.

 

 

 

* * *

[CG]:  Mituna we need t9 talk.

 ****[T** ** _T_ ****A** ** _S_ ****]:  You don't want to.** **

[CG]:  Yes, I do.

 ****[T** ** _T_ ****A** ** _S_ ****]: Consider it a deathwish.** **

[CG]:  That's fine 6y me

 ****[T** ** _T_ ****A** ** _S_ ****]:  here he is.** **

* * *

 

 

**The floor was now damp with water.....**

 

 

** <PROGRAM ‘HELP_ME’ HAS HAS BEEN EXECUTED> **

* * *

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlKM7pI1K8Q

 

* * *

Laughter and tears and Sadness and smile.

~~_All echoed and span with the code and everything._ ~~

~~~~Life and death good and bad ~~.~~

~~_NO_ ~~

BAD AND GOOD.

A mirror?

~~_A mirror._ ~~

The mirror was crying

He was laughing

Emotions were all g _oing round._

 _round and round and **round and round**_ **and roun d and round and.**

LIGHT?

~~_LIGHT!_ ~~

There was a light.

Feeling consumed him

His entire lower 1/2  and arms felt like they were underwater.

He felt like his arms contorted unnaturally over his head.

~~_IIt hurt2  
_ ~~

Pain raced through his think pan.

His veins cried out in agony

He hated his part,

When he was brought back to physical reality.

It was SUCH A BORE!!

~~_Pea2e, 2top thii2….._ ~~

BBBBOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

~~He diidn’t do anythiing …~~

I need to stop running you.

~~Waiit.~~

I should just delete you

~~Don't! Kankrii wiill 2top you!!~~

He doesn't even know you exist.

~~…..Don't kiill hiim…...Plea2e…….~~

If he serves no use to me, I will.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The floor of the room was suddenly damp

* * *

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  I wonder if you can survive underwater.** **

** The water had been rising to his feet, **

[T _T_ A _S_ ]:  Let'2 just calm down….

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  I wonder how long to can hold your breath...** **

[T _T_ A _S_ ]:  There'2 no reason two do thii2.

** His hips, **

**[CG]: Mituna?**

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  You realize it right?** **

[T _T_ A _S_ ]:  He’2 dead

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  Shut up** **

** His chest, **

[T _T_ A _S_ ]:  II’m doiing what you whatever 2ay!

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  II told you not to talk!** **

[T _T_ A _S_ ]:  II’’m 2orry!I II wa2 jus2t tryiing two-

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  II’l delete you.** **

[T _T_ A _S_ ]:  KANKRII, HELP ME

****[T** _T_ **A** _S_ **]:  SHUT UP!** **

* * *

** His neck, **

** <PROGRAM ‘HELP_ME HAS STOPPED RUNNING> **

** His head, **

 

 

His face was frozen, eyes dilated, mouth gaping, letting water in, and So…. Many....Tears

They were now mixing with the water

 

 

 

****“W-WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!”** **

It was an outburst, he couldn't take this anymore, Why was this happening, He couldn't BE HERE! Psi, Kankr _i, Sign, Disciple, Rosa, MOM, PSI, KANKRI, SYSTEM,_ _TTAS, TA, CONDEC, , HELMSMAN,_ MITUNA, BIOWIRES, HELMSMAN, PILOT, MITUNA

 

 

 

 

** “I D9N’T WANT TO D9 THIS ANYM9RE!!!!!” **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kankrii? Where are you goiing?  
Plea2e come back...  
II'm 2cared...  
II'm alone...  
Am II always destiined to rot alone?  
Plea2e don't leave...

Plea2e

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Everything went white….._

 

_It was so peaceful….._

 

_Sign sobbed onto the emptiness…._

 

_He couldn't do this…_

 

_He couldn't do this…._

 

_He couldn't do this......_

 

_He felt a light,_

_warm and comforting...._

 

_A hand rubbing his back filled with nothing but kindness and warmth..._

_So warm....._

_Familiar..._

 

_"My So+n... My Precious Bo+y.... I Have Finally Fo+und Yo+u...."_

 

"M.... M9m?"


	11. This Might be the end of The Story... A/N

        When I first started this story, I was happy to share my ideas.. but after a couple weeks and on a hell of a rough time in my life... I've decided I might stop this story... I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed it, But this story doesn't seem to be doing well anyway and I'm losing my motivation. I might do a poll but I think it's faster to just say to post in the comments...

        So it's up to you guys, I have a lot of plans for this story, but if you guys don't want to me to finish it, just say it. I'm serious, If you really don't want me to continue this then just say in the comments "Can you fuck off with your story?" I'm being honest, I won't be mad, you're just saying your vote, which I asked for, so I can't be mad. 

                  Tell me your vote and I'll tally it up in a week. Bye guys! See you either the next chapter for the story or, a closing goodbye for this story....


	12. Mo+thers Ho+me Dear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Can Keep Yo+u Safe. Bo+th Of Yo+u. I Pro+mise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tallied up the votes and I'm continuing the story!! Reading comments really helps with my motivation to write!... So... If you want to keep writing them, good or bad... I'd be fine with that... Maybe things will come out faster...
> 
> The song for this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vREemCxtSkA

_“Hello+, Dear.”_

 

     You're here, You're finally home. Oh god, You're here! Tears sting your eyes and pour down your cheeks. The warm soft light radiating from the Dolorosa herself.  Home… you're here….

 

You head is in mother's lap. Your smiling with warm tears. Finally. Safe and sound, Mother is humming a soft tune. Like she alway did when you were shaken or stirred.

 

**“M9… m9ther?”**

 

_“Yes?_

    Her word is slathered in kindness and hope. Like they always were. Soft, yet powerful. And forevermore gentleness the seemed to be able to tickle butterfly wings. A soft pat on you head for first mistaken for her own touch but then was realized to be her own tears, Trickled down her face. Eyes smoldering with happiness. Her son had returned to her.

 

**“I-I. I I I...”**

 

Your voice cracks and wavers like a tree's limbs in an earthquake. Of emotion. Happiness and sadness, guilt and depression. angerfeardisgustRA-

 

     A chuckle echoed gracefully from her throat.  As her balled was interrupted. Her body shifted. Afraid of being alone once more with nothing but his thoughts and memories of what happened. He grabbed her cloak (That had been draped over him) in an iron grip. Whimpering… and he thought of a desperate mental plea but his vocal cords shutting down to simple pitiful noises instead of full words

**D9n't!...**

 

_“I Lo+ve Yo+u To+o+, Kankri.”_

 

**D9n't….**

 

Sorrow…..

 

Sobs begin to wreck your body. You…. **9h g9d…**

 

**“M9ther……”**

  
  
  
  
  


**“D9n't g9 M9ther!"**

 

Was a broken shout. You vocal cords only now working…

More sobs

Please…

 

You feel yourself be confronted by a gentle stroking on your head across your temples as emotion destroyed you.

 

_“O+f Co+use. Dear. I Am Always By Yo+ur Side. Just As I Am Always By Psiio+niics As Well.”_

 

**“M9ther?”**

 

_“Yes?”_

 

“Can we save him? Please, we need t99. We need t9 get him 6ack…”

Sounding like a child's whine. Her heart melted further from the shattering spirit in her careful hands. Careful not to break anything else.

 

_“O+f Co+urse, He Was As Much O+f My Child As You Were.”_

 

You start to get up. Panic setting in.

 

**“We-We need to g9 now. 6ef9re he-He. He l9ses all 9f himself...W-w-we need to g9."**

 

_“Kankri, Sto+p.”_

 

You eyes are blurry from the tears of what has happened. A soft hand nudges you back down to the floor.

 

“ _Wait Here. Dear. I Will Try Myself To+ Reaso+n. With Him”_

 

**“N9!”**

 

    You blindly reach out and grab her shoulders rougher than you meant to. Guilt rises with each word when you process what you have said. You shake your head harder with the seconds passing

 

**“Please! He-He-He’s n9t who he was. Please!"  
**

 

You look in her eyes now standing still but, shaking lightly, still crying.

 

**“I can't l9se y9u! Y9ur the 9nly 9ne wh9 still cares!!”**

 

You can barely see her eye widen

 

**“He tried t9 kill me! He was going t9! He l9st his FUCKING MIND HE-”**

 

   You were cut off by a slap on the head. Light enough to not do any damage. But enough to stop your thinking in its tracks. Her face was set. Eyes narrowed, mouth thin, and eyebrows down.

 

_“Kankri Vantas! Yo+u Will No+t Talk Abo+ut Yo+ur Bro+ther Like That!”_

 

**6rother?**

 

She lowered her hand and closed her eyes. Face still tense.

 

_“I Will No+t Allo+w That Language To+ Be Spo+ken As Well.”_

 

She opened those beautiful green eyes.

 

_“I Am Go+ing To+ See For Myself What's Beco+me O+f Yo+ur Bro+ther, Do+ No+t Wo+rry, I Can Handle Myself. I Will Be Back So+o+n.”_

 

And just like that. With a ‘ _whoosh’_. You were alone. All your emotions finally surged your physical self. And span your head so fast, you fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                  **G99d M9therfucking J96 Me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, When I tallied up the votes here and on the other websites I posted the story, and it was a green light to continue the story. Kankri came up behind me and held his sickle at my throat until I completed this chapter so he could be closer to saving his Brother. 
> 
> Oh, It's that just sweet?... 
> 
> If only the universe was kind in any way ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

      Alright, guys. I have a dilemma. Now listen, there is something I've been thinking about for a while. I am an animator. So when I first started this thing, The immediate thought I had was to make an animation to help give an insight to it. Now that I have regained my motivation for the story, I wish to do just that! Now, there are also other things I wish to do. Like polish the story. There are some Grammar, Punctuation, simply distasteful word choices, and spacing issues I would love to fix. The problem with both of these is, They would delay from the next chapter. The problem with the next chapter is, well, It’s not ‘filler’ but it will not advance the story that much. But, nonetheless, It has to happen. So I've decided to make a poll this time and so I can tally up vote quicker!! :-D  please cast your vote if you read this. Every vote counts. Thank you! Bye!

  
                                                                                             http://poal.me/v8nijy


	14. [S]Be Sollux Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whelp majority rules! And you guys wanted the next chapter, and here it is! :-D

[S]Be Sollux Captor

 

   Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR.

 

         You are apeshit bananas at computers, and you know ALL THE CODES. All of them. You are the unchallenged authority on APICULTURE NETWORKING. And though all your friends recognize your unparalleled achievements as a TOTALLY SICK HACKER, you feel like you could be better. It's one of a number of things you SORT OF BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT for NO VERY GOOD REASON during sporadic and debilitating BIPOLAR MOOD SWINGS. You have a penchant for BIFURCATION, in logic and in life. Your mutant mind is hounded by the psychic screams of the IMMINENTLY DECEASED. Your visions foretell of the planet's looming annihilation, and yet unlike the typical sightless prophet of doom, you are gifted with VISION TWOFOLD.

  


And you already know every single word of this…

  


       You live in a timeline where Ancestors can communicate with their descendants in different ways. After all, different trolls have different ways of communicating. Your Ancestor communicating with you is a sign of maturing, so far, only Kanaya, Vriska, Feferi (Well, her Ancestor is still alive), and Eridan's have gotten to that point. Trolls at a young age are encouraged by their lusii to learn about their Ancestors, so when communication begins. They are not left in the dark. You… didn't really have that choice, now, did you? There is little information on your Ancestor. ‘The Psiioniic’, or now known now, ‘The Helmsmen’ or, formally known. As he had died a few sweeps prior to this current date. You will never admit, but… You are shakingly disturbed at The Psiioniics fate. You imagine You're alone, You can't move, You are trapped within your own body. You can not control your psionics. Your psionics still controlled by someone else. Your own mind and energy are still being stolen by the ship. Parts of your mind are being torn from you and are being used to run the ship. You try to scream but you never can't. You trapped inside your own mind. You are trapped for as long as you live with no one to hear you sCREAM-

  


     You hadn't noticed but you had been hyperventilating, you have nearly passed out. You feel your head spin as you hang on to the only consciousness you can. You hear a ping from your husktop. It's Trollian. You limp over to the husktop to see who could be trolling you at such an unfortunate hour. Karkat… You prepare yourself for a headache.

 

             carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

[CG] HEY FUCKASS!

[CG] I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING SEE MY MESSAGES SO FUCKING REPLY

[CG]  ANSWER ME!

[TA] kk…

[TA] do you ever wonder about your ance2tor?

[CG] HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA ASK?

[TA] whatever, ju2t what diid you want?

[CG] FUCK, IS THERE SOMETHING FUCKING YOU UP?

[TA] what the hell diid you want!?

[CG] WOAH

[CG] UM OKAY

[CG] LOOK,

[CG] ITS ABOUT MY ANCESTOR…

 

       twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

     carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

[CG] SOLLUX, WHAT THE HELL?!?!

[CG] I WAS GOING TO FUCKING OPEN ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ME!!

             

      twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

     carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

         [CG] ABOUT THE SUFFERER!

[CG] AND…

[CG] WELL…

 

       twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

      carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

[CG] THE HELMSM

[CG] THE PSII9NIIC

[CG] WAIT!

[CG] WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?

[CG] SOLLUX?

[CG] FUCKING LISTEN UP!

[CG] THAT WASNT ME!

[CG] SOLLUX, FUCKING HELP ME OUT HERE!

[CG] ITS IMPORTANT ASSHOLE!

[CG] SOLLUX?

[CG] HEY BULGESUCKER, TALK TO ME!

[TA]

[TA]

[TA] 2iigne22?

[TA] are you there?

[CG]  mWiHtAuTna nT9HyE9ur 6FuUtCK wAhRaEt iYfOU?y9u are?

[TA] um,

[TA] okay now,

[TA] ju2t calm down. Kk.

[TA] ii need two go, okay?

[TA] okay?

 

  twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

  
  
  
  


  carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

[CG] SOLLUX PLEASE, OKAY…

[CG] IM SORRY

[CG] IM COMING OVER TO YOUR HIVE OKAY?

[CG] ILL BE THERE SOON JUST.

[CG] HANG ON, OKAY?

[CG] GIVE ME A MINUTE…

[CG] IM KINDA FREAKING THE FUCK OUT

[CG] ILL 6E THERE S99N

[CG] I PR9MISE

[CG] I PROMISE

 

   carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

       Sollux: Be Karkat Vantas

 

NO! You can't. You are much too annoyed to be anyone else on this hunk of rock. So… Why not be someone else?

 

  Sollux: Be Your Morail in The Past

 

You walk alongside your descendant as he hurriedly runs along. You didn't mean to scare him. But with Mother gone you couldn’t help but hear him. You heard him calling for help. For You. You heard him. His thoughts and everything he loathed and desired. You felt so alone and afraid you just wanted someone to be with you. You needed company. You didn't want to think about Mituna, about what happened. You wanted an escape. So, you closed your eyes and followed the voice. Before you knew it, you were standing before a troll who looked just like young you. You knew who he was immediately. ♋ Your one and only descendant He was frightened at first but then looked bewildered. He told you every troll will eventually talk to their ancestor. And that he guessed this was finally his calling.

“Well shit. Man. Huh, this is it right? Finally, I get to talk to you…”

You stare at him more intently than you meant to. He began to lower his head and glance toward his husktop.

“Gog, I need to tell Sollux about this shit.”

For some reason, that name irritated a sense of familiarity.

“What?” You ask.

“Well, Gamzee's offline, So is Kanaya. I don't want to talk to Vriska or Eridan. And Feferi doesn't even talk to her ancestor. And plus Sollux is one of the only ones who listens… to an extent…”

Something feels suspicious here

“Karkat, Wh9 is his Ancest9r?”

Karakat started shifting nervously.

“Well, um. The Helmsmen.” at the last word he closed his eye as if you going to do something.

“What?!”

You hadn't meant to shout, but you did. Karkat seemed to have expected this. He turned toward you with a ghost of a smile.

“Do you want to talk to him?”

And that's how you ended up here. With your descendent running to Mituna's descendant hive. All you could hope was that this wouldn't go bad

 

          

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Patreon Finally!!!!!

After many thinking sessions and realization I need better supplies I finally made a patreon!

https://patreon.com/user?u=5145338&utm_medium=social&utm_source=twitter&utm_campaign=creatorshare2


End file.
